Remind Me To Never Get Her Mad At Me
by trishaj48
Summary: A serial killer with a twist and an unusual way to make use of chocolate syrup all combine to make it an interesting day.  All names are a product of my imagination and not meant to be real. CSI doesn't belong to me, I just wish it did.


Assistant Medical Examiner David Phillips squatted next to the blood soaked body shaking his head.

"Please don't tell me we have another?" Nick Stokes asked.

"Yep," Phillips said.

"His …." Stokes asked.

"Gone," Phillips said.

"Is it in …"

"Yep," Phillips once more says.

"And his…" Stokes asks, all ready knowing the answer.

"One in each hand," Phillips said.

"That is one pissed off lady," Warrick Brown said.

David stands, "You think a woman is responsible for these mutilations?"

"Do you that a man would do that to another man?" Nick asked.

David shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that this is the fifth man we have found in this area with his penis and testicles cut off. The penis is stuffed in his mouth and the testicles placed one in each of the hand."

Both the CSI's crossed their legs and cringed.

"At lest tell me it was done postmortem," Brown said.

"All I can say is that if this one is like the others then - no," Phillips said, "It was done while he was still alive."

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and once more cringed.

"Let us know," Warrick said, as David loaded the body into the coroners van.

Later at the morgue Nick and Warrick stood next to the body.

"COD?" Nick asked, having a feeling he already knew.

"Your John Doe bled out," David said, "Just like the others."

Nick's phone rang. "That was Sara," he said, after taking the call, "She said she has some information."

"How is MRS. Grissom?" David asked, chuckling.

"Big as a house," Nick said, laughing.

All three men chuckled. Getting used to Sara and Grissom being married was one thing but her being pregnant - well that was another.

"Just what is so funny?" Dr. Robbins asked, as he walked into the exam room.

"Um nothing," Nick said, as he and Warrick made a fast retreat.

Al looked at David, "Well?"

"We were just talking about Grissom and Sara," he said.

"I was taking about the body," doc said.

"Oh," David said, extremely embarrassed.

"What did you find?" Nick asked Sara, as he walked into Grissom's office.

"Beyond the fact that I hate being stuck here in the lab," Sara said, smiling.

Gil looked at her and smiled, "It's all your fault."

"All MY fault!" she said.

"If you hadn't gotten yourself pregnant then you would still be in the field," Grissom said.

"Like I did it all by myself," Sara said.

Gil smiled, "I am proud to say that I had something to do with it."

"Our body?" Nick said.

"Yes," Sara said, giving Gil a half smile, "He is no longer a John Doe. His mane is Martin Hall. I've been doing a lot of digging. Not only did I find out that they all knew each other but I also found out that Hall worked with Larry Jones, victim number 2 and grew up just two blocks away from George Miller, victim number 3 and that all five of the men attended the same school."

"We always thought they knew each other," Warrick said.

Sara opened a high school year book. "All five of them were on the baseball team, the track team and the swim team," she said, "Along with this fella - a Markus Young."

"Does that make Young the next victim or a suspect?" Nick asked.

"Victim," a voice from the doorway said.

Gil looked and seen Jim Brass holding a piece of paper.

"4th and Hampton," Jim said.

Grissom nodded to Warrick and Nick who took the paper and left.

"I'm going to do some more digging," Sara said, as she started to leave.

"How you doing?" Jim asked.

"We're doing good," Sara said, moving her hand down to her expanded belly, "Five down and four to go."

"It's been a year and I'm still having a hard time getting used to you two being married," Jim said to Gil.

Grissom pointed to a chair and smiled, "You and 99% of the rest of the people around here."

"Sara did have a rough go of it for a while after the kidnapping," Gil said, a sad look in his eyes.

"When she left none of us thought she would be back," Jim said.

"I know," Gil said, remembering the note she had left him, "But she did."

"I guess she just needed that year to herself to get her head straight," Jim said.

"After what she went through, I would think so," Gil said.

"I'm not sure who was more surprised when out of the blue she showed up again," Jim said, chuckling.

Gil smiled, he remembered the day Sara knocked on his office door. - _"I hear you need a CSI. Think I qualify?" Sara had said. _Gil remembered taking her in his arms and kissing her, not caring who was looking. _"You think Ecklie will approve?" Sara had asked, smiling. _Gil and Sara were married two weeks after Sara was reinstated and five months ago she had told him they were going to be parents.

"Earth to Grissom?" Jim said, knocking on Gil's desk.

"Was just thinking," Gil said, being pulled back to reality.

Jim smiled, "I can tell by the look on your face that you have not been thinking about the case."

"No," Gil said.

By this time Nick and Warrick had come back to the lab.

"Same as the others?" Gil asked, not really having to.

"Identical," Nick said.

"I think I may have solved your case," Sara said, waking back into the office.

"Really?" Nick said.

"I dug a little deeper," Sara said, very proud of herself, "It would seem that our quintet had been keeping a secret." Sara handed Gil a paper.

"In their senior year they were accused of raping a fellow student," Sara said.

"There was nothing on the books about it," Jim said.

"That is because no one was never charged, the case went cold because the victim refused to cooperate," Sara said.

"So she comes back, bent on her own revenge - hunts then down - and gets her revenge by whacking off their johnsons and stuffing it down their throats," Nick said.

"HIS," Grissom said, "The victim was a member of their baseball team. Carson Jenkins."

"Guess that is one way to show someone your pissed off," Sara said, looking from one of the men to the other. Grissom chuckled as they crossed there legs, Gil knew just how upset Sara could get.

"Better make sure you all don't make THAT lady mad," Jim snickered.

"Does anyone know where Jenkins is now?" Warrick asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No," Jim said, "But you can bet we will find out." "You two coming with me?"

Nick and Warrick followed Jim out the door.

"The last one standing is our best suspect," Gil said.

"Let me get this straight," Sara said, a bit confused, "Jenkins finds his way back to Vegas, hunts down the men who raped him, and does this to them?"

"It would appear so," Gil said.

"A little out there, I think," Sara said.

"But it fits, well at least until it doesn't any longer," Gil said.

Sara looked at her watch, "Time for me to go. I'll meet you at the house."

"Love you," Gil said.

"Me too," she said, smiling. Sara needed to stop at the grocery store.

The one thing she did like about not being in the field was the steady hours.

"You heading home?" Catherine asked, as Sara passed her in the hallway.

"Need to take care of a few things first," Sara said.

"Are you going to try it?" Catherine asked.

"Oh yes," Sara said, snickering, "Chocolate syrup on that sounds good."

"It is," Catherine said, smiling, "Take my word for it. How's the case coming?"

"Grissom seems to think they have a good suspect," Sara said, "He said to tell you he needed to talk to you."

Catherine nodded and headed off to find Gil.

Three hours later Gil walked into their kitchen. "I was right," he said to Sara after kissing her, "Jim and the boys found Jenkins with a hole in his head and a suicide note next to his body."

"That's good to hear," Sara said, a large bottle of chocolate syrup in her hand.

Gil looked at her, "Just what do you intend to do with that?"

Sara smiled, "Oh I was just thinking it may taste good if I drizzled it on….."

Gil looked at her, then down at his crouch, "Are you out of your mind?"

"You thought I wanted to put it on your….." Sara said between bouts of laughter.

Sara opened a jar of dill pickle slices and drained off all the liquid then proceeded to cover them with the syrup, "Want some?"

Gil shook his head, "I want a shower."

Sara laughed. "Hey," she called as Gil headed for the bathroom, "Maybe I should put it there too, it might taste good."

"No," Gil said walking away.

"It doesn't need anything on it to make it taste better," she said licking her lips.

Sara smiled and headed for the bedroom, Gil was already laying on the bed. Sara crawled in next to him, "Sleepy?"

Gil kissed her, "Not really."

Sara kissed his chest them giggled. Her hands found his manhood, "He doesn't need anything to make him taste sweet."

Gil moaned deeply as she took him into her mouth.

"MMM, so sweet," Sara whispered.

Using all she knew about Gil's likes Sara soon had him floating on a sea of extreme pleasure. Gil was groaning deeply, enjoying each suck, lick and kiss that Sara was giving to his throbbing manhood.

"Oh God, Sara," he called just as his release overtook him. Sara took all he had to give, them softly kissed his inner thighs as his body shook.

Sara moved next to him and smiled, "Nope. Doesn't need a thing." Gil was still trembling as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Give me a minute," he said, tenderly kissing her. It always took him a few minutes to come down off his high before he could please his wife. Gil's lips found hers, then slowly he kissed a path down, stopping at her breasts then her belly. Gil smiled, when he kissed her belly the baby moved.

Gil parted her legs with his hands. He slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. Sara gasped and moaned when she felt another finger slip inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips when Gil started licking her up and down. Jolts of electricity surged through her veins as Gil kept licking her and up and down.

Spasms after spasms erupted into her body. Sara could not hold back any longer, she reached her peak with another moan escaping her lips. Gil was lapping up everything she had to offer. Gil's manhood responded to what he had done to her.

Gil lay on his back, Sara straddled him.

"Sara," he moaned as he slid inside of her.

Another moan escaped her lips as she felt deep within her. Gil felt her inner walls clenching around his shaft making it even harder. They rocked together, slowly, but tantalizing, Gil was bringing her to another level. Sara leaned back against his legs and called out his name as her inner wall clenched around his hard shaft. Sara climax was intense. Gil wasn't too far behind and spilled himself deep inside of her.

Sara moved form him, he wrapped his arms around her as they laid together in the beautiful aftermath.

Gil moved his hand to Sara's stomach, "She's always so still after we make love."

Sara smiled, "That's because she is like her momma and is very satisfied and sleepy."

Gil kissed her, "So is daddy."

They lay nestled that way for a bit longer before sleep found them.


End file.
